gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Do you have Protection?
Dialoge (Niko fährt in der Gegend herum, als Roman ihn anruft.) *'Roman Bellic': Niko, hallo. *'Niko Bellic: 'Roman, bist du in Ordnung? *'Roman': Mir wurde gerade in den Bauch geschossen. Anschließend wurde ich in einer Arztpraxis zusammengeflickt, die dreckiger war als der Keller, in dem wir beinahe gefoltert wurden. Mir geht's großartig. *'Niko': Du klingst eigentlich ziemlich ruhig. *'Roman': Dieser Dimitri hat mir Schmerzmittel gegeben. Ich bin eigentlich ganz schön high. Kannst du mir ein paar von diesen Windeln für Erwachsene besorgen, wenn du an einem Geschäft vorbei kommst? Bis später, Niko. (Kurz nach diesem Telefonat klopft Niko schon an Faustins Tür: Dimitri öffnet.) *'Dimitri Rascalov': Hey, Niko. *'Niko': Hey. *'Dimitri': Komm rein. *'Niko': Danke. (Beide gehen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Mikhail Faustin an einem Tisch Koks und Alkohol zu sich nehmt.) *'Dimitri': Nimm das nicht! *'Mikhail': Warum? *'Dimitri': Weil es dein Urteilsvermögen trübt. Nicht jetzt. Kein guter Zeitpunkt. *'Mikhail '(benommen): Mein Urteilsvermögen. Wirklich witzig. Ich bin ein Narr. (Trinkt dabei Vodka.) Ein betrunkener Narr. *'Dimitri': Niko ist hier. Wir werden uns jetzt diesen Kerl vornehmen. Ich nehme an, du wirst uns nicht begleiten? *'Mikhail '(laut): Lasst ihn Leiden. Die Menschen vergessen Schmerzen so schnell. *'Dimitri '(genervt): Du darfst dir nicht so viel davon reinziehen. *'Mikhail': Nicht so viel? Wieso? Damit ich so sein kann wie du, Mister Schlaftablette? Immer total bedröhnt von Schmerzmitteln, dir ist alles scheißegal. *'Dimitri': Du musst dich beruhigen! *'Mikhail': Wo wären wir jetzt, wenn ich so ruhig wie du wäre? *'Dimitri': Lass mich raten. In einem sibirischen Gefängnis. Oder auf dem Roten Platz, Hasch an Touristen verkaufend, oder immer noch bei der Marine? Was ist es heute? *'Mikhail': Pass auf, Dimitri. Pass verdammt gut auf. *'Dimitri': Pass du gut auf. Du drehst langsam durch. *'Mikhail': So läuft's eben. Ich bin sauer, du ruhig. Ich mache Angst, du diskutierst. Es funktioniert... *'Dimitri': Ja, aber du hast die falschen Leute geärgert. Zu viele Leichen, zu viel Aufmerksamkeit. Die werden uns kalt machen, wenn wir uns nicht an die Regeln halten. *'Mikhail': Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla. (...) '' Ich habe Leute verärgert? Ich? Nicht wir? Komisch. Wenn ich das Geld austeile, heißt es "wir". Wenn ich Leuten Druck machen muss, bin ich es. Ganz allein. Glaub nur nicht, dass ich dich nicht durchschaue. Nach allem, was wir zusammen gemacht haben... *'Dimitri': Du hast Wahnvorstellungen. Schau, wir müssen los. ''(Plötzlich umarmt Mikhail Dimitri.) *'Mikhail': Ich liebe dich, verdammt. *'Dimitri': Ja, ja. *'Mikhail': Ich liebe dich, verdammt... *'Dimitri': Ich weiß. *'Mikhail': Ja. Aber du behandelst mich wie ein Kind. Ich regle die Dinge auf meine Art, Dimitri Rascalov. Auf meine verfickte Art! Geh mir aus den Augen... oder ich bring dich um! *'Dimitri': Ich sage nicht, dass du es nicht auf deine Art machen sollst. Ich sage, beruhig dich. Hier, nimm ein paar von denen hier... (Wirft ihm eine Packung Kaugummis zu.) *'Mikhail': Warum bist du noch hier? Ich sagte geh mir aus den Augen! (Niko und Dimitri verlassen die Villa und machen sich auf dem Weg zum Sexshop in Hove Beach. )' '' *'Dimitri: '''Wir fahren zu dem Sexshop in Hove Beach. Der Kerl dreht in seinem Keller Pornos und beteiligt Mikhail nicht am Gewinn. *'Niko: Er hätte wenigstens 'n paar Kopien rüberwachsen lassen können. *'Dimitri': Hast du 'ne Ahnung, wie viel Kohle es bringt, das Zeug online zu verhökern? Bergeweise! Wir vergessen einfach, was Mikhail gesagt hat, und versuchen, sie nicht zu töten. Wenn wir ein Stück von diesem Kuchen für uns abzweigen, wäre das sehr nützlich für unser Geschäft. *'Niko': Ich hab kein Problem damit, ein paar Leben zu verschonen. *'Dimitri': Nein, das ist Mikhails Problem. Kann seine Finger einfach nicht vom Abzug lassen. Das war nicht immer so. Die Sachen sind ihm zu Kopf gestiegen. *'Niko': Ich hoffe, es steigt mir nicht zu Kopf. (Schließlich kommen sie an. Kurz danach im Geschäft.) *'Dimitri': Wo ist dein Boss? *'Verkäufer': Was meinst du? Er ist uhh... (Dimitri zückt währenddessen eine Pistole.) *'Dimitri': Hinten? *'Verkäufer': Nein, nein, nein, er ist... *'Dimitri': Ich hoffe nur, dass sie nicht gerade filmen. *'Verkäufer' (ängstlich): Nee, die haben nur 'n Meeting. Ich schwöre... *'Dimitri': Geh mir aus den Weg! (Er schubst den Verkäufer zur Seite.) ''Scheiße... ''(Im Zimmer redet Joseph Kaplan mit Kunden...) *'Joseph': Weißt du, die werden nicht mehr so gemacht. Das ist Vintage-Behaarung. Das ist der einzige Grund, warum es sich lohnt, die Scheiße auf DVD zu ziehen. *'Dimitri': Hey, Joseph! Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest dein Geschäft erweitern, Pornos drehen und verkaufen... *'Joseph': Moment, moment... *'Dimitri': ... ohne dass wir's mitkriegen? *'Joseph': Wir wollten ehrlich nur den Geschäftsabschluss am Ende des Bilanzjahres abwarten. Dann wollten wir dich beteiligen. *'Dimitri': Deine Bilanzbücher sind geschlossen, bis du unseren Anteil gibst. Niko, halt Joseph im Schach. (Dimitri gibt Niko die Waffe. Er zielt auf Joseph.) *'Joseph': So viel Kohle machen wir gar nicht. *'Dimitri': Ist das so? Vielleicht können wir dich nicht abknallen, Joseph, aber das gilt nicht für deine Jungs. *'Brett': Hör mal, Großer. Du siehst verdammt gut aus, bärenstark. Wir könnten dich in einem unserer Filme unterbringen. *'Dimitri': Schieß dem Wichser ins Bein. *'Brett': Hey, Mann, hab Mitleid. Bitte! Komm schon, Großer, ja? *'Dimitri':' '''Na los, Niko. Jag ihm 'ne Kugel in sein beschissenes Bein. ''(Niko schießt ihm ins Bein.) *'Joseph': Schon gut, schon gut. Brett wollte doch nur etwas freundlich sein. Scheiße, der wird für 'n paar Wochen ausfallen. *'Dimitri':' '''Hast du jetzt 'n paar Mäuse für Mr. Faustin? *'Joseph': Okay, hier hast du was. Wir werden dann kein... '(Dimitri schlägt ihm mit der Pistole auf dem Kopf.) *'''Dimitri: Daran hättest du früher denken sollen. *'Person': Ich kann heute nicht sterben. Ich bin was Besonderes. Ich bin wirklich was Besonderes. Ich kann es dir zeigen... *'Dimitri': Joseph, ich hatte dich für 'nen besseren Geschäftsmann gehalten. Wir gehen, Niko. (Sie verlassen das Geschäft.) *'Dimitri': Wir fahren zu 'ner Gasse hinter der Dillon Street in Schottler. Ich will dir 'n Geschenk kaufen. *'Niko': So richtig mit Geschenkpapier und roter Schleife? *'Dimitri': Fick dich. Wir treffen 'nen Freund von mir, der 'ne nette Auswahl an Waffen hat. Ein Schwarzmarkt-Shop in 'nem Hinterzimmer. Davon gibt's einige in Liberty City. Der Bürgermeister fährt voll auf die Waffenkontrolle ab. *'Niko': So kontrolliert scheinen die Waffe nicht zu sein. Ich hab schon Dutzende gesehen und bin erst seit Kurzem hier. *'Dimitri': Und jetzt wirst du auch wissen, wo du selbst eine herbekommst. Wo ist das Problem? *'Dimitri '(am Telefon): Mikhail... Ich weiß, du wolltest es nicht. Schon in Ordnung. (auf russisch) Ich hab Joseph nicht umgelegt. Lebendig bringt er uns mehr rein. Scheiße! Mikhail... Mikhail? Scheiße! Sei froh, dass Roman dir nicht alle zwei Sekunden befiehlt, jemanden auszuschalten. (...) ''Der Laden ist diese Gasse herunter. Such dir aus, was dir gefällt und sag denen, sie sollen es auf Mr. Faustins Rechnung setzen. *'Verkäufer':' Okay, du siehst nicht aus wie 'n Cop. Kauf, was du willst. (Draußen, als sich Niko eine Micro SMG gekauft hat.) *'''Dimitri: Fahr uns zu Mr. Faustin. *'Niko': Also, du und Mr. Faustin, wart ihr schon immer so? Erst fetzen, dann versöhnen? *'Dimitri': Das war nicht immer so. Mikhail war ein großartiger Mann. Er war launisch, aber auch gerecht. Inzwischen explodiert er bei der kleinsten Gelegenheit. Ich weiß nie, wen er als Nächstes erschießt oder ersticht. Andrei, den du in Mikhails Keller getroffen hast, war immer loyal, er war immer 'n guter Arbeiter, und jetzt ist er tot. Ich schätze, darum brauchen wir auch deine Hilfe. *'Niko': Erinner Faustin daran. Vielleicht wird er dann nicht versuchen, mich zu töten. *'Dimitri': Danke für deine Hilfe, Niko. Komm mal bald im Club vorbei. Bis dahin wird Mikhail sich abgeregt haben. Mission Fahrt mit Dimitri zum "The Peep Hole" und betretet das Gebäude. Im Hinterzimmer des Ladens sollt ihr Joseph nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel einschüchtern. Sobald Dimitri euch den Befehl gibt, zielt ihr mit eurer Waffe auf Joseph, der rechts steht. Kurz darauf sollt ihr auf seinen Kollegen links daneben zielen und ihm in sein Bein schießen. Nach getaner Arbeit verlasst ihr mit Dimitri das Gebäude und fahrt zum Waffengeschäft. Steigt aus und tretet durch die Tür im Hinterhof. Nehmt rechts die Micro SMG auf und kauft sie. Fahrt zurück zu Faustins Haus und setzt Dimitri ab. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Dimitri stirbt, Joseph kurz bevor er von Dimitri niedergeschlagen wird stirbt, Dimitri im Sexshop zurückgelassen wird oder der Waffenhändler verletzt wird. Bilder-Galerie 4552-gta-iv-do-you-have-protection.jpg 4553-gta-iv-do-you-have-protection.jpg|Niko und Dimitri kommen beim Sex-Shop an 4554-gta-iv-do-you-have-protection.jpg|Dimitri ist nach der Suche nach Joseph... 4706-gta-iv-do-you-have-protection.jpg|...und hat ihn auch gleich gefunden DYHP.jpg Video-Anleitung thumb|300px|left Fortsetzung Datei:Icon-Faustin.png – Mikhail Faustin → Final Destination Ab jetzt mögliche Missionen eines anderen Auftraggebers: Datei:Ljicon.png - Little Jacob → Shadow Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionsübersicht es:Do you have Protection? Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Mikhail-Faustin-Missionen